Winx Club The Dark Brotherhood
by Anima Reader
Summary: Bloom's magic goes haywire and opens a portal that takes her to sonic's world. Where she wakes up as a hedgehog fairy? Will she ever get home? Will Bloom make friends with the sonic gang? I don't even know how it will end! This Bloom is from my AU. Sonic and friends are from Sonic Chronicles The Dark Brotherhood. Rated T for safety reasons of my very dark brain ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Anima Reader here... I need a new catchphrase...welcome to another one of the stories that my Winx Club/Sonic/Undertale dream inspired this is the second story out of the seven to be posted to fanfiction.**

 **This version of Bloom is the same one I used in Winxtale. For those who have not read Winxtale here is the version I used (yes I copied and pasted it from Winxtale). This version of Bloom is from a AU where there is no Sky (I never liked how he lied to her and caused many needless battles). Bloom knew about her past and could use her magic at the age of 10. Bloom used her magic abilities to protect her town Gardenia under the superhero name Dragongirl. Bloom ever went to Alfea and since she used her abilities the Trix would attack her.**

 **This version of sonic is the one from the Sonic Chronicles The Dark Brotherhood right after the cliff hanger at the end of the game that was made for the next game that WAS NEVER MADE! I really liked that game and was looking forward to the next one so it makes sense that it put in my dream world.**

 **Anyway let's get into this story.**

* * *

Tails piloted the Cyclone through the portal. As they exited the portal the Cyclone was surrounded. On the main screen Eggman appeared and said "welcome back team. You've been gone a long time... might have been better if you hadn't returned. But I was hoping you would." The screen went dark as Eggman's canons fired and hit the wings of the Cyclone (that is how the game's story ended and the credits started to play).

As the Cyclone fell the team held on their seats waiting for the crash to come. The Echidna Shade turned to Knuckles and said "is every landing with you guys a crash landing?"

Knuckles laugh and turned to Shade to answer "pretty much."

"I am beginning to regret teaming up with you guys... but since you save my life and let me join you guys I never had more fun thanks to you guys then I had in my entire life" Shade said with a laugh.

"Were glad to have you on the team as well" Sonic said just before the Cyclone crashed just outside of Eggmanland.

Luckily it was a light crash causing no injuries to the team. As they got up to leave the Cyclone to prepare to fight Eggman a bright light filled the ship. When the light lifted and the team's eyes readjusted to the light of the ship they were met with the site of a red girl Hedgehog with a blue shirt, blue skirt, a small crown on her head and…wings?

Sonic was the first to break out of his shock and carefully lifted the winged red Hedgehog bridal style and said "come on guys lets get out of here."

* * *

Time skip to Central City in Tails lab with only Tails, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Shade, and the new girl. Cream and Cheese went home to see if Cream's mother was ok and to tell her about their adventure in the Twilight Cage. Big and Froggy left to of course go fishing in the Green Hill Zone. Rouge, Omega, and Shadow left to report to Gun what happen in the Twilight Cage.

"Set her down on the bed in the back room" Tails told Sonic as he went to work on new equipment the were inspired by their time in the Twilight Cage with Amy, Knuckles and Shade's help. Sonic didn't want to get in the way of their work so he stayed in the back room to watch over the new weird Hedgehog.

After a few hours the Hedgehog finally woke up.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The girl just stared at Sonic.

* * *

Earth earlier that day in Bloom's room after a long day of magic fighting Bloom's view

"Uuugggg! Why can't I have one magic free day" I mound as I layed on my bed. As I was falling asleep I felt a surge of new magic but was too tired to control it and passed out as the magic did it's work.

* * *

time skip to when Bloom woke up in Tails's Lab

When I woke up I found that I was in a room the I didn't recognize. I thought that I must of gained teleportation magic, that was until I heard a voice "Hey, are you alright?"

I turned to the voice to answer but stopped when I saw what spoke a blue Hedgehog?. After sometime of just staring at each other I found my voice again and said "yes. Where am I and how are you talking Hedgehog?"

"You are in Central City, in Tail's spare room and you're a Hedgehog." the Blue Hedgehog said.

"What are you…" I started to ask when I looked down at myself and saw that I was in fairy form and had red fur. I summoned a mirror and saw that I was a red Hedgehog with my usual hair style but instead of hair I found quills and my arms and legs had yellow fur. I went out of my fairy form and found I was still a Hedgehog but I had my normal day clothes on. "Well at least my magic still works. Hi, I'm Bloom by the way."

The Hedgehog shook his head to break out of the shock changing my form caused. He then laughed and said "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog the fastest thing alive."

"Sonic" a young boy's voice called. "Is the new girl awake?"

"Come on Bloom let me intrude you to the others." Sonic said as he pulled me out of the room.

The other room was full of tools a things in the process of being built. In the center of it all stood 4 creatures one was a yellow Fox with two tails that I assumed he was called Tails, another one was a pink girl Hedgehog in a red dress, and the last two I were a animal I didn't recognize. The male had red fur and white gloves with spikes. The female had red/orange fur with white on the tips of her quills wearing black armor with glowing pink striped throughout it.

"Bloom the Hedgehog this is Tails the Fox, Amy the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and Shade the Echidna." Sonic said pointing out each.

"Didn't you have wings?" Shade asked "I thought that Hedgehog's don't have wings."

"I not really a Hedgehog. I was a Human, from the planet Domino where I am the fairy princess and soul survivor of my people. I was sent to Earth to live after my planet was destroyed. With the help of my magic I protect the Earth secretly under the name Dragongirl."

"If you're a human then why are you a Hedgehog and why are you on our planet" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know how it happened or why. All I remember was fighting all day and collapsing on my bed to tired to do anything then felt my magic activated. I was to tired to try to stop it so I fell asleep and let my magic do whatever it needed to do to level itself out. The next thing I know I was waking up here."

"Pfff there is no such thing as magic" Tails said.

"Then how do you explain the Dragon Crystals" I said as I pointed at the green crystal on the table and the big crystal in the glass dome.

"That's a Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald." Knuckles said with a curious look on his face.

"So that is what you call them. Well before the Great Dragon went to sleep after he creating the Magic Dimension. He created the Master Emerald to store a great amount of his magic and then created the seven Chaos Emeralds to keep the magic in check for he knew that his magic was at the time to powerful to pass on. He then sent the Emeralds to this dimension where those who wanted to use his magic for evil could not go. The magic he had left he gave to my family to pass down through our blood line and went to sleep."

"So the Master Emerald called you here?" Amy concluded

"I guess so."

' _Bloom…help'_ a voice spooked.

* * *

 **CRAPE I AM** **OUT OF IDEAS!**

 **I hate writer's block, you guys got any ideas?**

 **Anyway hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. So see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am back work, college, and the 13 other stories took all my time. Thank you Draconixspirit13 for letting me now about the mistakes in the first chapter I think it is fixed now. Anyway into the story.**

* * *

Last time

"So the Master Emerald called you here?" Amy concluded

"I guess so."

' _Bloom…help'_ a voice spooked.

* * *

Now (Bloom's view)

I looked around the room for the owner of the new voice not seeing anyone else in the room and seeing the confused looks on everyone's face I knew the voice was new to them as well. Thow Sonic looked like he remembered the voice but couldn't place it.

'Over here' the voice spoke coming from the Master Emerald.

I walked over to the M.E. and asked "what do you need help with?" The answer I was given was a vision of how it and the Chaos Emeralds been used over the centuries and how the chosen few could use its magic. Understanding what they wanted I reached out with my magic covering each emerald giving them the magic they needed for their wish. The emerald's glowed with a bright light filling the room with light

"What's going on?" Tails asked

"You will see soon." I answered

"Thank you Bloom." the Emeralds said as the light faded.

"No way" Shade said seeing what happened to the Emeralds before the light faded enough for the others to see thanks to her years in the twilight cage.

"AAAWWW! Their adorable." Amy said when she could see caused me to laugh.

When the light faded fully the boy's just stared with shocked looks on their faces seeing seven small dragon like creatures that was their size, one big dragon like creature who was taller than Eggman, and Tikal the soul in the Master Emerald brought back to life and give her old form back. The dragons bodies were in a similar style as the creatures of this world while their skin was scales the same color as their emerald form.

* * *

(No one's view)

Emerald was light green with leaf covered wings, her hair was leaves in the same style as Amy, and at the tip of her tail was a leaf. Her hands and feet had dark green claws that were the same color of her eyes.

Sapphire was dark blue with water covered wings, her hair was blue ice in the same style as Shade but longer going past her wings, and at the tail tip of her tail was a blue ice crystal. Her claws were white and her eyes were sea blue.

Lightning was yellow and black with wings like Zapdos that sparked with electricity when they moved. His hair was like Shadow's only spikier, his tail tip was a yellow crystal with lightning coursing inside of it and his eye's were the color of black storm clouds.

Gray was a metal dragon with wing like the Blue Eyes White Dragon, his hair was sheets of metal in Ben 10's hair style, his tail tip had a silver blade, and his claws and eye's were silver.

Skyven was light blue with white cloud wings, short white cloud like hair, white claws, gray eyes, and a orb filled with wind on the tip of his tale.

Amethyst was purple with poison purple wings, long poison purple hair, poison purple claws, violet eyes, and a orb filled with poison on the tip of her tale.

Ruby was red and he look like a Charizard with Vegeta style red hair. **(What the first thing to pop in my head for the fire base dragon was Charizard.)**

Masty had a dark green color body, light blue eyes, red and dark blue wings, yellow horns, purple claws, gray hair, with a rainbow crystal on the tip of her tail.

* * *

 **Not sure what to do now. Like I said at the beginning of the chapter I got a lot on my plate so not sure when the next chapter will be. Please share your ideas for this story in the reviews or pm me. If you do pm me say which story the idea is for thanks.**

 **See you all next time.**


End file.
